Safe and Sound
by AnivilleChar
Summary: Kurt, a farmer from district ten, is thrown into The Hunger Games. His journey through the game tests his skills and he ends up finding comfort in an unlikely source... This is my take of the Glee cast in The Hunger Games. Focus mainly on Klaine with hints of other pairings. Rated T for violence.


**A/N- This is my take on the Glee cast in the Hunger Games. **

**If you haven't read the Hunger Games, I suggest you do because they're brilliant books!**

**I don't own Glee or The Hunger Games and please review!**

* * *

Kurt bit on his finger nails nervously as he stood in the crowd. He, like everyone else in district ten, was used to the anticipation of the Reaping, yet it never got any easier. His heart beat raced along with the other twelve to seventeen year olds as they stood in silence, waiting. He glanced around nervously, trying to distract himself by remembering the names of the people around him. It was no use, he always returned to same thought: 'it could be me'.

Kurt was from District ten, the third poorest in Panem, who's speciality was livestock. He and his family owned a small amount of land on the outskirts of District ten, in which they kept cows in and sold milk to their neighbours. It was a small family business passed down from Kurt's grandparents after their tragic death five years ago. His grandmother had only stolen a loaf of bread when she ran into a Peacekeeper (the guards-almost of each district). She tried denying the act before begging him to let her go; her family were starving. He took no mercy as he stoned her to death in the middle of the village. After Kurt's grandfather had heard about it, he went mad and attacked the peacekeepers during a riot and who could blame him. Now he lay in rest with his wife, in some ways it was best, they were at peace.

Kurt was an only child, and after his mother had died when he was just eight years old, his father had a break down and couldn't cope anymore. Kurt was left to help look after his dad and the cattle they owned alone. He tried not to blame his dad for his actions but it was difficult having to concentrate on school work and milking the cows whilst having to cook, clean and be a twenty-four hour carer for his dad.

The Reaping had been going on for eighty-three years now, ever since the Capitol decided to punish the districts and teach them that it was not right to rely on them. It was cruel and unfair, Kurt had always thought, yet The Hunger Games was a yearly event and nothing could change that. Kurt had survived five of these Reapings. His name had never been picked out of the glass bowl which held his fate. He was lucky, unlike so many of the tributes that had perished before him in these dreaded games. He only had one more year left before his name was removed from the bowl. If his name wasn't drawn out today, he would be free forever.

"Welcome, District Ten" came the voice from the stage, jerking Kurt's head forward. "My name is Dalton and I'm here to welcome you to the eighty-third annual Hunger Games!" A smirk played in Kurt's lips; Dalton was sent from the Capitol to introduce the games and help the tributes from District ten. Used to all of the luxuries the Capitol had to offer, Dalton held his nose high into the air, (as he did every year) as if disgusted by the cattle and the people who worked with it. His hair was long with a slight curl underneath his chin, and both sides met in the middle, like a very tame lion mane, Kurt thought.

After a quick pep talk about how the games were invented and how the residents should feel grateful towards the Capitol for this 'unique experience' (Kurt had snorted a little too loudly at this), it was finally time for the names to be drawn out of the glass bowl.

A girl was to be drawn first, the same principals as last year and the year before that and every year since the beginning of the games. Dalton approached the glass bowl, his fake smile smothered in purple lipstick. His hand dipped into the bowl as Kurt chanced a glance across at the girls. Some as young as twelve were stood, holding hands, gripping tight, hoping it would save them from the dreaded fate that beheld one of them. Older girls were stood towards the back. A few had there eyes tightly shut, fingers crossed. Kurt even saw one girl praying to herself. Dalton now held tightly in his hand a small piece of paper. He shot a smile to the camera on Kurt's left before unfolding the paper. The girl chosen was Tina Cohan-Chang. Kurt recognised her as the butchers daughter. The crowd parted and Tina made her way onto the stage. A distant cry could be heard, presumably from her mother as Tina reached the stage looking around, shocked and close to tears.

As Dalton congratulated the timid girl with a high five, Kurt caught eye contact with his dad. He had come to watch the Reaping, despite having told Kurt he couldn't be bothered to get out of bed earlier that morning, which resulted in an argument and Kurt storming out of the house. A quick smile was shared between them, Burt sending his son a pinch of good luck, as Dalton strode over to the the second glass bowl. "And now for the males..." He announced and dipped his hand into the bowl, searching around for a suitable folded piece of paper. Kurt's breath caught in the back of his throat, along with the rest of the boys who waited.

Dalton had found a piece of paper and was lifting it out of the bowl. Kurt crossed his fingers.

"It won't be me" he thought to himself.

"It won't be me"

"It won't be me"

Another flash of a smile and the piece of paper was being opened.

"It won't be me"

"And, the male tribute, representing District ten in this years Hunger Games is..."

"It can't be me" Kurt was now whispering to himself. His thoughts shot to his mother. To his father. To his future. One more year and he'd be free. His name wasn't in the bowl as much as the others around him. No, he couldn't get picked. He wouldn't.

What were the chances.

"...Kurt Hummel"

The last thing Kurt remembered was a shout from his father before the crowd parted and his life changed forever.


End file.
